


Basic Instinct

by winonavibes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: "He had made her think he was dead one too many times now and she isn’t going to waste time anymore. Next time he could really be dead after all."
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Basic Instinct

Tsunade struggles with little conviction, trying to make Jiraiya let go of her hands, wiggling against him. It feels delightful. Her pulse gets a little faster. The only thing she knows is that she wants him badly. His hands feel so good on her skin. His mouth is teasing her neck, sucking and biting the her softly, while she struggles against him. She knows that there will be no turning back. If she lets him in now, she won´t be able to pretend anymore. But she doesn’t want to stop. She doesn’t want to keep arguing with herself about how she doesn’t deserve him or how she will make herself vulnerable. She had made her choice.

One of his hands finds her breast, strokes slowly over her nipple, before pinching it lightly. The sounds that are coming out of her mouth sound desperate but she cannot hold back anymore, not after years of torturing herself by pushing him away. He had made her think he was dead one too many times now and she isn’t going to waste time anymore. Next time he could really be dead after all.

She pushes her hips forward, rubbing against him until he lets out a huff and she can feel him growing harder against her. He presses her more tightly against the wall, his lips move back up and their mouths clash again. His hands are suddenly on her ass and he lifts her up. The only thing she can do is wrap her legs arounds his waist and her arms around his neck. She notices that he is careful not to break the contact of their lips, when he starts walking towards his bedroom. Their tongues are battling for dominance but when he slides his tongue inside her mouth in the end it doesn’t feel like she lost at all.

When they reach his bed, he places her on it and immediately lays on top of her. She pulls the bottom on his shirt up and he helps her to pull it over his head. She follows the lines of mash of his undershirt with her hands and feels the contrast of fabric and skin until he strips out of it too and she is presented with the sight of his naked chest. She feels her breath hitch in her throat, when he looks down at her and their eyes lock. His hands keep wandering over her body, teasing her with gentle flicks of his fingers in all the right places. The desire she can see in his eyes threatens to burn her and all of a sudden it isn’t enough and she needs more. More of his touches, more of his teasing, just more of him. Her hands move to his trousers at the same time that his move to pull her shirt off of her. She lets him pull it over her head. He proceeds to open her bra skillfully and tosses it aside as well. The look of appreciation on his face almost makes her blush but instead of dwelling on it she looks at her hands and pulls his trousers down and off his hips in one fluent motion. She can hear him chuckle silently when he moves to take them off. She uses the few seconds he needs to get rid of her own trousers and underwear. As soon as he is back on top of her, she can feel his breath on her ear.

“Impatient, are we?”, he murmurs and it makes her shudder. Instead of answering she just pulls his mouth to hers again and pushes her hips against his. He laughs but seems to get the clue and moves one of his hands down to guide himself to her entrance. She can feel the head of his cock pressing against her. The gasp that leaves her mouth when he pushes inside of her sounds almost relieved and she closes her eyes when she can feel herself stretching around him.

The rhythm he sets is slow and almost gentle but still quite pleasurable. He knows exactly what he´s doing but instead of repelling her, the thought somehow turns her on even more. When she opens her eyes again, she finds that he is still looking at her and the lust she can see in his eyes has turned them even darker than they already are. With other men she might have reversed their roles, so that she was in control, but with him she feels safe enough to just let herself go. Because she trusts him with her life.  
“More.”, she says and the corners of his mouth turn upwards. She bites her lip when he looks into her eyes with such intensity that she can almost feel the heat of his gaze.  
“Whatever you ask, Hime.”, he responds and although he is smiling at her she can hear the meaning behind his words. Before she can say anything else, he pushes inside again and the force of his thrust makes her speechless. He shifts and with the new angle he reaches even deeper places inside of her. It makes her dizzy. She can feel herself spiraling higher and higher towards her release and she knows that she will not be able to hold on for much longer. The sounds she makes become more desperate and as if he can sense her impending orgasm, he leans down to her.

“Just let go. Come for me, Hime.”, he whispers into her ear and his words and the feeling of his hot breath against her ear in combination with his fast and hard thrust send her tumbling over the edge violently. Every sensation she feels seems to multiply and she screams his name, clinging to him while her whole body shakes with pleasure. She can hear him groan as she clenches around him but he doesn’t slow down, just keeps thrusting into her in that same forceful pace. She can feel him tense above her and knows that he is close as well, so she pushes her hips up and meets him halfway through his thrusts. His mouth finds her shoulder and he bites into the flesh just when he stills deep inside of her. She can feel his hot semen shooting deep inside of her and lets out another gasp at the sensation. He collapses on top of her and although he is heavy, she doesn’t mind. One of her hands absentmindedly tangles into his hair at the back of his head and begins to stroke it slowly.

When he rolls off of her there is an almost smug expression on his face. She notices that his smugness doesn’t even bother her. Right now, she is just glad that he´s alive. She knows that they have to talk about what this is going to be, about what this means for them but when he pulls her to him and holds her tightly, she thinks that they can talk about this another time. Right now, she only wants him to hold her and not let go.


End file.
